I Move, You move
by ScientistInOrbit
Summary: John described the perfect woman to Dorian. Little did his partner know that this description had nothing to do with Detective Stahl. Now it's time to get back in the dating game. Problem is, she doesn't want to date anyone. - John/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** So I thought I should start my account with an Almost Human one-shot... The story's rating is "T" so even though there are references to sex, there will be no explicit scenes at all.

* * *

Dorian thought he had described Detective Stahl when they were talking about that dating profile and John decided to let him believe that. Sure, he would have to live with the constant comments and minor jokes but at least his new partner didn't know the truth. There was someone else he had in mind, someone he hadn't seen for a really long time and now it was time to change it. He wanted to forget, get rid of all the dark thoughts that had invaded his mind after realizing his ex-girlfriend was probably working for the enemy.

At the end of a fairly long shift he got in his car and looked into the rearview mirror. Do I really want to do it? John thought for a few minutes, coming up with pros and cons but still had absolutely no idea what to do. He didn't even know if she had a boyfriend now. Finding her wasn't hard. She used the biggest social networks, telling all his friends where she was through her private accounts so, after starting the car, John headed to the dance studio she had been visiting for long years.

He still remembered the first time they had met, when they had to find and arrest a murderer in a quite popular night club. Skye was there with her friends and out of the corner of his eye John saw her dance, completely unaware of the cops that marched in undercover. As his partner dragged the recently arrested man out to the car, John stopped for a minute to watch her dance. If he had seen her during the day, he would have said she was the girl-next-door type, but here she something else. The way her body moved to the beat awakened every single dirty thought he had pushed in the back of his mind during his shifts. He asked the bartender if she had known her. She said yes and told him she was there on every Friday and Saturday. It was Friday so he returned the next day.

The rest was now nothing more but history. She hadn't been his girlfriend, only a woman he saw every once in a while to have fun with. At the time Skye had been only twenty-three; young and beautiful with only a hint of innocence that disappeared the moment he kissed her. He never met her parents, he never met her friends, but it was perfect this way until they both enjoyed it.

John left his car in front of the building, knowing perfectly well where to go from the main entrance. Inside the studio Skye was sitting on the floor with her back against the mirror. She was reading something and didn't even notice John until he cleared his throat with a smirk on his face. Just as he expected, she jumped up and laughed happily while she walked over to him. Her brown hair was pulled up into a tight ponytail and this was he could get a better look at her big brown eyes. These eyes were the ones he wanted to see, not Valerie's as Dorian had assumed. It was awkward between them after such a long time without meeting and neither of them knew what to do. Shaking her hand would be too formal and kissing her might be too much so John wasn't surprised when Skye hugged him.

"Where have you been, John?" she asked after she let him go. "You disappeared without a damn word."

John put his hands in his pockets and let out a long sigh. "You started dating that guy," he said.

"So? I thought we were friends but you disappeared for years without a word," she pointed out, repeating her previous sentence. He didn't answer, but she waited; waited until she acknowledged he wouldn't respond to this. "How are you?"

There was a strange look in her eyes as if she knew something. It had been taken him a few moments to realize she probably read articles about the ambush. How much could she know? The death of his partner? His synthetic leg? Maybe that he was in coma for seventeen months? Forcing a smile on his face, John shrugged and said, "I'm good. Things have been a bit crazy lately, by I'm good. What about you?"

Skye shrugged as she looked into the mirror and let her slightly wavy hair fall on her shoulders. John bit his lower lip, hoping she wouldn't notice that his mind wandered off, but it was hard to stop the torrent of memories. All the times he grabbed a fistful of her hair to control her in bed or to simply make her look up at him appeared in his mind and it was really hard to focus on the conversation. Straightening his jacket, John tried to keep a straight face when she looked back at him.

"Everything is the same. Except that I got married," she added casually. John gave her a surprised look, but she only waved her hand. "We got divorced three or four weeks later. It turned out I suck at relationships. Well, we met, but shortly after there was this tour, so I was travelling around the country, we barely met during that time, but he asked me anyway."

He didn't say it out loud but he was happy to hear that. At least he wasn't the only one who turned out not to be so good in this kind of stuff. "You look good," he told her hesitantly, breaking the silence that had settled between them for a few long seconds.

"Thank you." Skye licked her lips as she kept her eyes on him. "Look, John, it's not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

John let out a sigh. Then he ran a hand through his hair, but all he said in the end was, "I don't know. I mean," he went on, feeling like a schoolboy who was talking to his crush in high school, "I just wanted to see you, find out if you were dating someone."

"Now you know I'm single. What do you want?"

Her voice wasn't cold, it was simply confused. John understood it, he was just as confused as she was, but his heart told him this was the place where he was supposed to be now. "You," he replied, taking a few steps towards her so he could put his hand on the back of her head, just as he had done years before. This time it wasn't only about physical attraction or being friends with benefits, he wanted something else. He had no idea what it was, but he knew it was different.

"John, please don't," she whispered weakly, grabbing his forearm with her long fingers. He didn't want to stop, he didn't want to let her go, and he sure as hell didn't want to leave her behind that night. This woman was the perfect distraction. He kissed her, feeling her body moving closer to him when his lips collided with hers, but even though Skye subconsciously reacted, she pulled away. "I hate you."

John only laughed at this before he pulled her back. When she finally gave in to him, he moved his lips up to the tip of her nose and gently kissed it. "You don't," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"You're right, you son of a bitch."

They mostly followed the old routine and went straight to his apartment. Strangely enough, nothing happened; nothing that had usually followed their arrival. Instead John grabbed a bottle of red wine and they settled down in his bedroom, turning on the TV to watch some stupid movie. It wasn't only about sex. It was about the company of someone they didn't have to lie to, just hanging out with a friend who happened to be closer than most.

Skye rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers intertwined with his. He told her about the ambush, the MXs, Dorian and some of the things he was going through emotionally. The psychiatrist's evaluation was correct, even if most of the time he didn't want to admit it. He did have problems, serious ones, and this woman next to him seemed to ease the pain he felt sometimes.

He had no idea what time they had fallen asleep, but when his phone went off, John believed it couldn't have been more than two or three hours of sleep he got. It was Dorian, talking about some murder why he needed him to pick him up as soon as he could. After putting the phone back to his nightstand, John turned to look at the woman who was still sleeping in his bed. He didn't want to wake her up but she had to go. This is what they had always done: leaving in the morning.

"You know, it's kinda funny," Skye murmured with her eyes still closed before he could do anything.

"What is?"

Skye stretched her arms and fought back a yawn. "This is the first time I wake up next to you with my clothes on," she explained with a devilish smile.

"Better late than never," John replied as he pushed back a strand of her hair so he could kiss her. "Sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that call."

"John, don't worry, I know."

Of course she knew. Just as she probably knew he wasn't planning on calling her again, not anytime soon that is.

* * *

**AN#2:** I don't know if I want to write an entire story about the two of them, but if you like it I might change my mind. Seriously, I don't know what to do. Anyway, feedback is always a good thing.


	2. Chapter 2

John smiled. A lot. He hadn't noticed until Dorian oh-so-kindly pointed it out in the afternoon when they were sitting in his car on the way back to the precinct. This time, though, John couldn't care less about his partner's opinion. He was close to being happy now; the fact Skye was single and willing to come back every once in a while made him feel somewhat safe. Of course it was crazy because a so-called relationship like this wouldn't make anyone feel safe. Still, it was close enough.

"You won't tell me, right?" Dorian asked with a small smile as if he had known something.

"No chance," he replied. "Some things are better kept secret."

The DRN next to him nodded and looked out of the window. John knew exactly what was next. Dorian would stay quiet for a while, making it look like he didn't care, but then, just as John would believe he got away with it, the other man would start asking questions again. He hated this method but at least he knew what to expect. So he waited. For minutes. Three. Five. Ten.

Nothing.

John even glanced over at Dorian, raising an eyebrow because he seemed to be thinking about something else. "What the matter?"

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"It's not Detective Stahl, is it?" Dorian asked when he turned towards him.

"Oh, for God's sake," he said with a tired sigh. "Drop it, Dorian. I'm serious. It's none of your business."

But Dorian only laughed at him and kept talking. "Is she new or did you know her before?"

"Stop it."

"Come on, John."

There was no other way to shut him up without pushing him out of the moving car but telling the truth. "Alright," he said. "I knew her."

"Does she match your previous description?" John nodded. "So good looking?"

A smirk appeared on John's lips before he answered. He saw her in front of himself, every little detail he had noticed in the past, including the small mole on her back. "Very. And before you ask, she's a dancer."

"Smart?"

"Smart," he repeated with a nod.

"What's her name?"

"Skye."

"Is it serious?"

"No."

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't think so, Dorian, but enough of the Q&A," he said angrily. "I have no idea what I want, and even if I knew, you wouldn't be the first one I inform. No offense, though."

John hated Dorian. He had no idea if he wanted it to become serious but he couldn't say no right away. It felt like deep inside he did want this think between them to work. One thing he knew for sure was Skye's hate for relationships and the idea of dating, so even if he asked her out, she would probably say no. Maybe it would be the best if they kept it on a physical level in the near future.

"So you really like her," Dorian said with a wide grin.

He tightly grabbed the wheel but resisted the urge to react. Dorian was playing a stupid game and he sure as hell didn't want to become a part of it. "Have you deleted that dating profile?"

"Not yet," he replied. "I will delete it once you found someone."

"I have found someone, so delete it."

"You said you didn't know if it could be serious."

John turned to his partner for a second. "Why are you so damn interested in my private life?"

"Because now that you're seeing her you're fairly," he started, stopping for a moment, "tolerable."

"Tolerable? Thanks, man. And just FYI, I'm not _seeing _her, we only met once," he pointed out.

John didn't want it to stay this way. But Dorian was right and he was surprised not to hear "you should get laid" from him. He had been expecting it ever since that dating profile was created because it was sadly true. On the other hand, it was strange how much he changed without sleeping with her. Sex was basically the foundation of their casual relationship which was later accompanied by a strong friendship, but the basic idea remained the same: they were friends with benefits. Nothing more and nothing less than that.

* * *

"Skye?"

It had been over two weeks since they had met, and John was surprised to find the woman standing in front of him. He had just finished the little story he told a bunch of kids and was about to grab a cup of coffee before lunch, but the sight of her washed every single plan of his away. Seeing the look on her face she probably wasn't expecting to meet him and John couldn't blame her for that.

She walked over to him with a faint smile on her lips, her high heels clicking quite loudly. "Hello, John."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking around to see who was paying attention. Apart from Dorian, that is, because he was keeping an eye on the two of them from where he was standing.

"I came to pick up Karen," Skye explained and he noticed a smaller girl skipping towards the two of them.

As he watched the girl, John started to notice a few things; her hair, nose and smile were almost exactly like Skye's, but her eyes were pale green. He had no idea what to think, he didn't even want to believe he could be right, but the guilty look in the woman's eyes made him sick for a second. So much for Dorian's little speech about paying attention to details. Sometimes it's probably better not to notice these things.

Skye drew in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before speaking up again. "Yeah, well," she started quietly, "there might be something I didn't mention the last time we met."

"She's your daughter?"

"Yes, she is."

John licked his lips before he asked, "How old is she?"

"Almost six," she replied.

He thought, trying to remember certain events from the past and even spent a few moments counting the years. It couldn't be, he thought. "Wait, we met like six years ago," he spoke up anyway, his throat dry as if he hadn't drunk for days. "Does it mean she's-"

Skye waited. She even bit her lower lip with the same guilt-filled look on her face, but didn't say anything for a while. John, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Valerie who was watching them as well. He liked her as a friend, but at the same time he also knew she had different feelings for him. The situation was frustrating but there was no escape. Then, all of sudden, Skye started to laugh. It was the kind of contagious laugh that filled the room, making everyone turning to them with questioning looks before a smile appeared on their lips as well.

"God, John," she said as she tried to catch her breath. "I don't have a kid, she's only my niece. My brother is on a business trip while my pregnant sister-in-law went to see her doctor in the hospital," she explained.

If Skye wasn't a woman, especially one he wanted to keep as a returning guest of his bedroom, he would have punched her in the face for a joke like this. "That wasn't funny," he growled.

"You should've seen your face. But sure, you're right, I apologize," she said and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

For those who had no idea who she was - apart from Dorian, it meant everyone around them - it seemed to be nothing more but a friendly gesture. "You'll pay for this," he informed her with a smile.

"Oh, really?" she asked with her hands behind her back, acting like an innocent schoolgirl.

John stepped closer to her and put a hand on the side of her neck, his thumb running along her jawline. Next to them the small girl giggled as she rushed back to the other kids, but he could only think about what to do next, if he should make that one move right there and then in front of all his colleagues. "Yes, really," he said quietly before kissing her. Skye didn't resist, but when she pulled away, her lips turned up into a really arousing smile. "How does lunch sound?"

"I don't do lunch dates."

"Who said it would be a date?"

"My answer is still no."

With an understanding nod, John let go of her and took a step back. "Okay, I get it."

"Get what?" she asked with a genuinely confused expression on her face.

"I should've called you."

Skye rolled her eyes at him. "It has nothing to do with calling me or not, John," she explained, her fingers playing with the straps of his holster. "I'm not going for lunch with you when I have to look after Karen."

"She'll be home with her mom tonight, right?" Skye nodded without hesitation. "Perfect. Then come to my place around eight. You owe me for that joke."

"Back to the start?" she asked with a grin.

A series of meaningless one night stands. This is how it had all started between the two of them and this is where they were heading now. "Only if you want it," he said and waited for her answer. No strings attached sounded like a plan at the moment; he had a lot to worry about anyway, the least he needed was a relationship and proper dating.

"See you at eight," was all she said before she grabbed Karen's hand and headed to the elevator.

They were officially back where they had begun.

"This seemed fairly serious."

John closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Shut up, Dorian."

* * *

**Author's note:** Wow, thank you for the support! Reviews inspire me because at least I know if you like the story or not.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG 9 reviews for chapter 2? You guys are amazing! Seriously, I thought no one would like it. Anyway, after a long break here's chapter 3 - short, I know. Sorry. So very very sorry.**

* * *

The sun was about to set around the time John finally stepped out of the building. It had been a really long and tiring day, especially after Skye left the precinct and he was left to deal with Dorian's comments about what he saw between them. It was nothing, he repeated over and over again, but the DRN disagreed.

"You kissed her in front of everybody, John," Dorian pointed out. "If it wasn't serious you wouldn't have done that."

Maybe he was right but John dismissed the thought of a possible relationship the moment he opened the door of his car. Now wasn't the time for something like this. After all he had gone through recently what he really needed was a friend with benefits. Since he was everything but a masterchef, John picked up some takeaway on the way home along with a bottle of wine and made sure everything was ready by the time she arrived.

Skye arrived on time as usual. He had always admired her punctuality, a trait he never really mastered. He was either early or late; there was seemingly no in between for him. After he opened the door she smiled, he smiled back and she simply walked in without saying a word. In the next minute or so she walked around the living room and John had no idea what she had in mind or what she was waiting for.

When he came up with the idea of eating, Skye shook her head pulled down the zipper of her beige dress, letting it fall to the ground while her eyes were locked on him. "I'm not hungry," she stated.

"I thought you came for dinner."

"I thought we've already discussed that," she replied with a shrug.

John rolled his eyes before he walked over to her. He was, of course, turned on by the sight. What man wouldn't be happy to have an attractive woman in his living room, wearing nothing else but her lingerie and high-heels? "Come on, it's just food. I'm starving and I haven't seen you for quite a long time," he explained as his fingers caressed her arm. Suddenly she closed her eyes while letting out an irritated sigh and John couldn't help but pull his hand back. "Alright, what now?"

"Nothing."

"Skye," he tried seriously.

"What do you want from me, John? We agreed that we'll go back to the start but this is definitely not where we started," she explained as she put her dress back on.

John stood in front of her, refusing to help with the zipper when she turned around and asked him. He didn't want to let her leave until their talked this through. "We're still friends, aren't we?" he asked calmly.

"Look, I had time to think after you disappeared again," Skye started as she walked into the bedroom. John kept his eyes on her still exposed back, refusing to follow her right away. That would make him look desperate and he knew she needed some space. "I can't do this. I want the John I met in that club, the one who only wanted me in his bed."

"Why? We can do both."

"No, we can't," Skye insisted. "When you returned and I came here with you I… I woke up in your bed with my clothes on! What the hell happened?"

John watched as she sat on the edge of his bed and slowly crossed her legs. "Nothing," he replied with a sigh.

"Exactly! When I agreed to go on with this I wanted to get back what we'd had before, the weekends and days off when we barely left your bedroom. Can we do this?"

Shortly after they had met Skye moved to New York for a few months because of some dance scholarship. Once she returned, John took a few days off so they could celebrate her return. Of course he picked up women every once in a while but he missed her; her body, her dirty mind, and even her stupid jokes. When it came to sex they clicked perfectly and he knew she was aware of that as well.

Shaking his head, John kneeled in front of her and placed his palms on her knees to slightly spread her legs. "Skye, just think about it."

"You know what? If you agree to do this on my terms, give me a call."

She wanted to stand up but John applied some pressure on her thighs. "Don't leave," he said as he moved his hands far enough to reach her panties.

"I have to," she said weakly.

"No, you don't have to. Why can't we have a goddamn dinner together? It's just fucking dinner!"

Long seconds passed before she opened her mouth to reply. "Just dinner and sex, nothing more."

"Why don't you want to be friends? When you stayed here for the night the last time we only talked and there was no problem with that."

He wanted to distract Skye's thoughts enough to keep her from thinking straight, so John gently massaged her skin with his thumb before leaning down to kiss her thigh. Out of the corner of his eye he saw as she threw her head back, biting her lower lip to keep back a loud moan. He knew her body and knew perfectly where to touch her for a reaction like this one, when she ran her hands through his hair only to pull her closer.

"Look, John, before you left all I knew was your name, address and that you're a cop," she explained slowly. "That's it. Now you're telling me things I don't think we should share."

"That's what friends do," he replied casually before gently biting her.

This time she finally moaned and, for a second, John thought his plan worked. "We're not friends."

"You said it yourself, remember? That you thought we were friends," John pointed out after he finally looked up at him.

"Yes, and I was wrong."

"You weren't wrong. Listen, I won't accept your terms without negotiation, so let's talk about those first, okay?"

Skye thought while he sat behind her with his legs next to her. "Fine," she agreed as he wrapped his arms around her chest. "I've already told you a couple of things, so what do you want from this affair beside the 'let's be friends' part?"

"The alibi girlfriend and, of course, boyfriend act when needed."

"Been there, done that, no problem. What else?"

John rested his chin on the top of her head. "I'm in charge."

"I can definitely live with that," she purred quietly. "Next?"

"We're friends."

"No."

"I'm in charge, Skye," he told her again as he made her look up at him.

Skye smiled. "I hate you, John."

"You don't." John let her go and turned her head to the side so he could kiss her. "And now that you've mentioned, there's another thing. If I even happen to say 'I love you' or something like that in bed you won't start a fight. Just let it go," he added before he gently kissed her nose.

She froze and tried to pull away but he didn't let her. "Why would you say that?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"John, if you already know you won't be able to keep your emotions under control then it's pointless to even get started."

"I can't handle it," he assured her.

Skye frowned at him. "Are you sure?"

"Want to give it a try?"

"Now you're talking," the woman replied with a laugh.

John moved back on the bed, pulling her with him while he said, "By the way, I'm glad your hair is still long."

John was happy, even if they didn't have dinner in the end. She was there, she agreed to stay friends, and this way he could possibly make Dorian delete the dating profile. He didn't need it. He already had someone who entertained him.


End file.
